


Umbrellas

by Mythicamagic



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Going home together is her favourite time of the day, so Tohru dutifully waits in the rain for Kyo after their exams, quietly standing under her pink umbrella. Kyoru oneshot. Light on plot, heavy on the fluff.





	Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Originally posted on tumblr for an ask prompt. I probably won't post any more of the asks, but I liked this one, short and pointlessly fluffy though it is x Established relationship here people.

Tohru sneezed, quietly excusing herself despite standing alone in the schoolyard. The rain poured heavy and loud around her, hitting the ground in a torrential downpour.

Due to the fierceness of the weather, she was confined to the refuge of her pink umbrella. That was fine though, she'd bundled up in a coat and scarf to face the elements after her exam. No cold for her!

The sound of a loud school bell swamped her hearing, and soon the remaining students were leaving the exam hall. They all hurried out of the grounds, some squealing as their clothes were soaked. Some lifted their bags over their heads as shields.

Due to taking subjects at different levels, Tohru had finished much earlier than Kyo.

He had his own umbrella, she knew that.

But...the rain made him drowsy, wasn't that reason enough to stay?

Quick footsteps approached, puddles splashing. Tohru automatically smiled when the umbrella was lifted up, seeing Kyo's perplexed face peering down at her.

"Tohru? Hey! What the hell are you doing? I told you not to wait for me! It's freezing! Aren't you always the one yapping at me not to catch a cold!" He nagged.

Tohru just grinned goofily throughout it all, shifting closer and raising the umbrella so that it somewhat sheltered them both. Raindrops clung to his brilliant bangs, falling with soft drips or sliding down his face to cling to his jaw. Tohru blushed slightly, bringing out a folded handkerchief and dabbing it lightly against his wet skin.

"So, how do you think it went?" She asked gently. She wasn't sure how long she'd waited, but it didn't matter. If she were being honest, his drowsiness wasn't why she'd insisted on staying. It was for her own reasons. Walking home together was her favourite thing, and Kyo had told her...

He'd taught her it was alright to be selfish every now and then.

Kyo sighed, seeing his lecture had fallen on deaf ears. His shoulders then sagged, relenting as he gave a soft smile that belonged to her completely, shaking his head with dismay.

"It was fine. But you really are hopeless, you know that?"

Tohru smiled with mild confusion, before stilling as he leaned down. His mouth was soon a pleasant pressure against hers, brushing soft, before becoming firmer.

A calloused hand tangled in damp, brunette hair, urging her a little closer. Tohru squeaked, cracking her eyes open during the kiss to spy the dust of red over his cheeks, mirroring hers. Tohru's lids slid shut again, heart thundering like the distant clap of a storm resounding in the sky. Slim fingers latched into his coat with a surprisingly tight grip.

She didn't think it was possible to feel so much happiness and contain it within one person. Maybe that was what kissing was? Trying to convey and give as much joy and comfort that she felt bursting within her chest right then. Despite the biting cold, damp hair and deafening rain, she'd rather be there, with him, than anywhere else.

Kyo pulled back slightly, forehead leaning against hers. Warm breath fanned over her lips.

"Thanks for waiting, space cadet."

* * *

_End_


End file.
